Computing devices typically are delivered to users with an operating system and pre-installed applications and configurations. However, the pre-installed applications are limited to the most common ones or those selected by the computer manufacturer. If an application is not pre-installed, the user may have to download it from a designated website or similar source. A type of application to be installed may also vary depending on operating system, operating system version, device type, and other computing environment aspects. Thus, users may have to go through a manual process of selecting the proper application, downloading, and installing it.